M1026 HMMWV
The High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV or Humvee) is a military vehicle, primarily used by the United States military. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare A few of them are seen in the multiplayer map Ambush, but they are indestructible and so are merely for decoration and cover. They can also be seen outside the wire on F.N.G.. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Humvees appeared in the single-player levels "First to Fight", "Exodus", and "House Cleaning". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is first seen in the level "S.S.D.D.". The player uses the mounted Minigun during "Team Player", and see it throughout other levels; However, it can't be used. Several HMMWVs also appear in multiplayer levels but are completely inoperable. Unlike the previous Modern Warfare title, they can explode like other vehicles after being shot a few times or being hit by an explosive. In Afghan and Invasion, the player is able to jump into the hole in the roof of the vehicle that would normally serve as the gunner's position; The player can still crouch, but can't prone, making it an impractical place to take cover, unless to catch people off guard. Campaign Friendly HMMWVs: *"S.S.D.D." *"Team Player" *"Wolverines!" *"Of Their Own Accord" Enemy HMMWVs usually do not shoot at the player, and their gunners are fairly easy to take out. Enemy HMMWVs: *"The Enemy of My Enemy" *"Just Like Old Times" Multiplayer *Afghan *Invasion *Wasteland The vehicles can be destroyed with enough firepower and can even kill players in its explosion just like other vehicles. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The HMMWV appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'', in the campaign level "On the Run". The player takes control of the gun. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, there is a M1026 HMMWV in Spec Ops Gameplay. In "Black Tuesday", the HMMWV that is carrying Frost and Sandman is hit by an RPG and overturned. Also in "Iron Lady" a HMMWV convoy (Uniform 6-2) extracts Team Metal and Volk to the LZ at the bridge before one of them is hit and overturned. The Humvees are left at the bridge after that. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mason and Woods are seen exiting out of two M1026s at the start of Suffer with Me in Panama, from one parked in a drive way by Mason, and one parked in the street by Woods and used by American forces respectively the night before Operation Just Cause. Known HMMWVs *Curb Stomper *Donna *Cruncher *Speedy *Blue Steel *Rusty *Dirty *Diana Gallery M1026 CoD4.jpg|A HMMVWV in "F.N.G." M1026 HMMWV repaired MW2.png|A damaged HMMVV being repaired in "S.S.D.D.". HMMWVs MW2.jpg|HMMWVs in Team Player. M1026 HMMWVs in Afghan MW2.png|Two HMMWVs in Modern Warfare 2's map Afghan. Ultranationalist M1026 MW2.jpg|A Ultranationalist HMMWV in "The Enemy of My Enemy". M1026 Museum MW2.jpg|A miniature model of the HMMWV found in "Museum" Minigun MW2.png|The HMMWV's mounted Minigun. Humvee MW3.jpg|A HMMWV in Modern Warfare 3. M1026_HMMV_BOII.jpg M1026_HMMV_open-topped_BOII.jpg Humvee Minigun.jpg Trivia *In the level "The Enemy of My Enemy", a HMMWV is used by the Ultranationalists. *The only mission in which the player gets to use a HMMWV's gun turret is "Team Player". *The Minigun on the HMMWV is different from the one in multiplayer. *In multiplayer maps like Afghan and Invasion, a player can place a Sentry Gun in the turret hole in the top of the vehicle. *In "Of Their Own Accord" there is a endless convoy of HMMWVs and M2A2 Bradleys on the road. *The HMMWV in "Wolverines!" has a picture of a girl, some CHARMS (reference to the show Generation Kill which is odd, since CHARMS are no longer found in MREs), and some maps when the player looks down into its interior. *In "Team Player", the player will eventually enter a school. Once the player reaches the second floor of the school, if they look outside one of the windows they will see two HMMWVs. One is called "Dirty" and the other in front of the first is called "Diana" referencing the Michael Jackson song "Dirty Diana". *In "S.S.D.D.", if the player runs out quick enough they can get hit by a Humvee. If this happens, they might get clipped inside the Humvee. Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Vehicles Category:Enemies Category:Delta Force Category:Rangers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Vehicles